Nobody's Home
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Open your eyes. And look outside, find the reasons why you've been rejected. And now you can't find what you left behind..." Thrown out on the streets without a care from her mom, Carly felt like she couldn't go back... but where will she go now? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**February 1st 2013…**_

_Carly hit the ground hard before she heard the duffel bag hit it too… and looked up at Amanda, who was rageful._

_"And don't come back, you little bitch!" Amanda yelled, Carly ducking as a wine bottle was thrown at her and the doors slammed… and Carly pulled herself up and grabbed her duffel bag._

_"Fine by me." Carly responded quietly before she left, the hood of her jacket over her head as she walked away and walked down the sidewalk._

_She held her right thumb up to hitch a ride but people just ignored her… and she kept on walking before she ended up seeing Max, who rushed to her._

_"Jesus, what happened, Carly?" Max asked._

_"Got thrown out of the only home I've known here." Carly responded, Max hugging her and guiding her to the red Coquette before they got into the car and Max drove carefully._

_Max handed a tissue to Carly, who brushed her tears away._

_"I'm sorry that happened to you. Was it your bitch of a mother that threw you out?" Max asked._

_"She got into one of her drinking fits after finding out that the school caught on fire and accused me of setting it." Carly explained, Max lightly hugging her again._

_"She should have listened to you. And besides, it wasn't you who caused it. It was actually Lunch when she accidentally left one of her lit joints lying around." Max explained while rubbing her back._

_"That smoking is gonna kill her one day." Carly responded._

_They got to where Max and her family lived, Max helping Carly into the house and finding the peroxide and first aid kit._

_She cleaned Carly's wounds before both heard Holly walk in._

_"Hey, Carly!" Holly responded with a smile._

_"Hey, kiddo." Carly replied._

_"Holly, can you find Mom? I need to explain something to her." Max responded._

_"Okay then." Holly replied before she left._

_After helping Carly bandage her hands, Max saw that Carly had a bruised right eye… and went to go get an ice pack, pressing it to Carly's eye._

_Holly returned with Courtney… who immediately rushed to Carly after seeing her injuries._

_"Oh dear God, what happened to you, Carly Jade?" Courtney asked._

_"I got blamed for the fire and kicked out of my home." Carly explained, Courtney lightly hugging her._

_"Was it by your mother? Now I know why she doesn't come to school meetings. It's because of her drunk attitude. But hey, you can stay here as long as you want. I just have to let your father know what happened." Courtney explained._

_Carly agreed and was cleaning off after a while, Courtney explaining it to Michael._

_And Courtney was reminded of how her grandmother was to her mother…_

**Present time…**

After drying off and getting into underwear and pajamas, Carly picked up her IFruit phone and saw a text from Ethan.

_'Hey, where are you? Bitchmanda told me you ran off. Is that true?'_

_'She threw me out in a drunken fit, told me to never come back.' _Carly responded, startling Ethan.

_'What?! As much as I hate her, I really want to strangle her for doing that!'_

_'You're not the only one.' _Carly responded.

Michael walked into the De Santa house, seeing Amanda still drinking… and taking the wine away from her.

"Hey! That's mine, you ass!" Amanda retorted as she tried to take the bottle back.

"You threw Carly out of the house!" Michael yelled.

"She needed to be thrown out with the way she's not acting right at school!" Amanda retorted.

"She works damn hard at school, you fucking harpy!" Michael shouted, Amanda slapping him.

"Fuck off, you fucking pig!" Amanda yelled.

Michael packed some of his things and left, finding a hotel room… and seeing a text from Ethan.

_'I think it's well past time that you divorce your wife.'_

_'Agreed. What did she tell you earlier when you showed up?' _Michael responded.

_'She told me that Carly ran off with her money.'_

Curled up in the guest room queen sized bed, Carly found herself watching Miami Vice… and she managed to relax enough to settle into sleep after the episode was over, Carly turning the Tv off first.

_**February 2nd 2013…**_

Opening her bluish violet eyes, Carly looked around after feeling a hand brush her hair back… and seeing Courtney.

"Hey there, sunshine. You okay?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah. Still a little sore but okay." Carly responded before she sat up and they hugged for a few seconds.

"Well, whenever you're ready to get up, I made some breakfast." Courtney replied after they let go.

As she was eating, Carly felt teeth nip at her right foot… and looked down, seeing Lobo.

"Hey, little buddy." Carly responded as the pomeranian jumped up next to her and nuzzled her.

Lobo barked as the door opened, scaring Ethan.

"Shit, I thought it was a water rat next to her!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Pomeranians aren't water rats." Carly responded, finishing her breakfast before petting Lobo.

"If you lived in Ludendorff for so long, you would know the difference." Ethan explained.

Another knock was heard and Ethan opened the door, Lunch running in and slamming the door behind her.

"Did you piss Steve off again?" Carly asked.

"I ended up taking his money and gun, so I can get my next fix." Lunch explained.

Carly rolled her eyes, her hands still sore from being thrown onto the driveway yesterday.

_Smoke On The Water _by Deep Purple played through Carly's violet colored earbuds after she got ready for the day… but it was just a distraction.

_Nobody's Home _by Avril Lavigne played next and Carly looked outside, seeing a small girl reach her arms out.

The girl's mom picked her up and they hugged before going into the house next door.

And Carly couldn't help but let her tears fall, wishing she had that loving relationship with her mom.


End file.
